


The Fall of Pink Diamond

by thetruewizardkitty



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Analysis Based, Gem War, Historical References, Multi, War Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetruewizardkitty/pseuds/thetruewizardkitty
Summary: A Supreme Leader, a Servant, and a Soldier all have one thing in common: their desire to protect the planet they love. When the Earth is at threat from more superior forces from Homeworld, morals will be broken, secrets will be buried and layers of loyalties will climb into double digits.(Based off of an Analysis of the series's easter eggs and history.)





	

**Winter, 4 126 BCE**

**33.56 N. 35.37 E.**

 

            It was almost as if the entire world had been composed of mist. Cold rain poured down, smacking against the ground and turning everything in sight into a mysterious grey.

Everything seemed cold and quiet in the ancient town. The humans had retreated into their homes to escape the freezing winds and cold sleet that caressed the dirt and cobblestone walkways. The city was tall and strong, though no one dared to move outside their homes once the sun was gone from sight. Sheep and cattle huddled together in the distant fields.

Everything would’ve seemed dead, had it not been for the subtle, hurried tapping sounds of armored feet hitting the ground.

And like a dream, a tall, wide-shouldered figure draped in a flowing, misty black cloak, moved as swift as smoke towards the human-built temple on the ocean. The building, while medieval and crude, still managed to tower over the sleepy empire. The proud, massive confidence, despite its earthbound origins was not unlike that of the hooded counterpart, who’s grace had carried her with exaggerated speed all the way down the long, stone dock.

The figure stood like a mountain, nearly eight feet tall, and cloaked from head to toe as to hide herself from any spying, wandering Homeworld eyes. Her long, confident stride ended abruptly only as she finally made it to the un-movable stone entrance. The symbol that was bared on the door was the only indication of anything otherworldly.

A chipped-in carving of four diamond shapes, arranged into one massive diamond shape, blended in almost perfectly with the rest of the architecture. In fact, had someone opened up the door, they would find a human-made interior.

It was only now at this point that the cloaked figure realized she was alone. It was customary for all who desired to enter these buildings to travel in groups of five. Only then would they be able to unlock the front door.

She wasn’t trapped outside, however. No matter how abandoned the stone structure looked from the outside, it was only a matter of knocking on the front door to get inside.

She took a step back, drawing her cloak open only slightly, and bringing a single, strong hand to her stomach, where a large, pink gemstone seemed to be embedded in her body. With minimal effort, the stone gave off a slight glow, the colour sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the grey of the city. The rims of the diamond insignia glowed, and then faded.

From inside the building, four more cloaked figures, just as tall and just as broad, made their way towards the door. The cloaked gem watched them from the cutout windows. The one in the lead took the stone slab that acted as the door, and with inhuman strength, shifted it only an inch to the side.

“Identification.” The voice demanded.

“I doubt that’ll be necessary.” The gem at the door responded. She drew back her cloak once again, revealing her gemstone. “I request entry.”

“Of course.” The gem inside the temple moved the door out of the way, and the four stepped outside and into the rain before the stone slab was replaced in the primitive frame.

The four were guards. It was a necessity that five crystal gems were present to open every door; therefore it was also a necessity that every major meeting place would have exactly four guards. Of course, any gem who operated under a Diamond would not be able to open the door.

The Owyhee Jasper who had moved the door stepped back and pointed her palm towards the symbol, her golden-yellow gem glowing at the front of her hand. The diamond at the top glowed a faint yellow. The Blue Quartz, Milky Quartz and Citrine that followed caused the remaining three diamonds to glow blue, white, and yellow. Finally, the hooded Quartz allowed her gem to glow as well, lighting up the final and fifth diamond: the diamond that encompassed all four of them.

In a surreal, swift movement, the five coloured diamonds split apart, changing size and angle as they rearranged themselves into the shape of a five-pointed star. The rock swung open on invisible hinges to reveal an entirely new room, though the view from the windows still hadn’t changed.

The mighty general entered the new room, the walls, floor and ceiling all a grim shade of black and brown, though instead of being built from stone, they were made from wood and metal. The only one to follow her inside was the Jasper.

The door swung closed as the warm, primitive light of wax candles gave the room a sense of earthy comfort.

“You’re back early, General,” Jasper spoke, removing her cloak. Her hair was long and pale and her skin was golden with only a few small stripes of lighter yellow on her body. She wore a star on her chest and metal armor.

The general before her brought her hood down, letting her long, curly hair spill over her back and armored shoulders. She unhinged one of two broaches she had connecting her cloak, leaving only the one at her neck and transforming the cloak into a long, flowing cape. A heavy, metal breastplate covered her front, and a long white dress spilled from underneath it, covering every piece of skin, with the exception of the star-shaped cutout where her gemstone was placed.

“It’s dangerous out there,” Rose spoke. “There’s been a change in plan. I need to address my assembly. See me downstairs, and then resume your duty guarding the door.”

“My apologies, General,” Jasper began to sweat slightly, “But I cannot allow you to go downstairs.”

“Under whose orders?” Rose demanded, squinting slightly.

“Y-” She stuttered, “Your orders, sir. No visitors are allowed to enter the basement while an assembly is being held.”

“And there is an assembly being held right now?”

“Yessir.”

“Who’s holding it?”

“Y-Your second in command, s-General.”

Rose stopped, confusion slowly being replaced with anger and concern. “At ease, soldier, I’m not upset with you,” She breathed, observing the lengthy trap door that lead to the basement. Jasper’s shoulders fell and she breathed a subtle sigh of relief. “But I never appointed an official second in command.”

At this, the guard’s shoulders tensed up again and she reached for the trap door. The stretch of wood was nearly 10 feet long, making for a comfortably sized stairwell that lead to the wooden, candle-lit underground. Rose stepped quickly, however lightly, not wanting to alert anyone of her presence.

The same couldn’t be said for the heavy-stepping Jasper, who’s main intention was to get down there and bash heads with the intruder.

From a modern perspective, the base would’ve felt like an old, blackened, wooden house, yet still grand and extravagant and filled with a mysterious, homey warmth. The stairwells lead down one floor, remaining in a straight line for the first stretch, before turning on a 90-degree angle and creating a winding box downwards. They passed through only two or three floors before reaching the long, wide hallway that lead to a wooden door. The 5-pointed star was engraved masterfully on the elegant door, which was partly adjacent, so voices could be heard from the other side. Wax candles hung from the walls every few feet, with doors leading off to unknown rooms scattered in between. The roof was incredibly high.

Rose held her hand out to her side, letting the Jasper know to keep her weapon down and stay behind. She gave a small nod of understanding, and Rose continued forwards, trying not to let her steps give her away as she nonchalantly approached the door.

The voices slowly became more and more clear.

“We cannot be jumping to any conclusions!”

“I’ve already heard word from a Nephrite pilot that there have been massive no-fly-zones established all across the Alpha Centauri system and throughout Earth’s solar systems.”

“White Diamond isn’t going to come to Earth, if need be she’ll send one of the other—”

The voices overlapped. “No, no, Pink Diamond doesn’t know what she’s doing, White Diamond is going to have to interfere.”

“She’s interfering by sending one of the other diamonds to investigate Earth.” This was a voice that Rose didn’t recognize. She stepped closer, almost at the door. “It’s going to be Blue Diamond, Yellow is far too attached to Pink, she’ll let her emotions get out of hand—”

Rose stepped through the door, instantly silencing the voice at that sat at the head of a long, brass and wood table. About twenty other figures were collected around the table; most of them were quartz generals. All eyes stopped and stared at Rose.

Near the head of the table were the figures of a Bismuth, broad-shouldered and stern, as well as a Crazy-Lace Agate and two Jasper soldiers—Biggs and Ocean Jasper. Sitting at the head of the table in the chair that belonged to the general was—unmistakably, though she’d have cared to have double-thought her discovery—one of few Pearls that had belonged to Pink Diamond.

Rose’s mouth was agape as she raised a pointed finger, the appendage’s target moving from Bismuth to Pearl to Biggs. “What do you think you’re doing here? Who let her in here?”

“General, she is your second in command, is she not?” A Red Spinel spoke, concern suddenly spreading across her face.

“I have no second command and you are not welcome here! You belong to a Diamond!” Rose took a firm step forwards.

“I happen to be a Crystal Gem, as it turns out,” Pearl narrowed her eyes, alabaster knuckles whitening as they clutched the arms of her chair. “I’m not loyal to any diamond.”

“I’ve met you before!” Rose exclaimed, “When Pink Diamond brought me to showcase as her custom Quartz soldier, you were the Pearl that escorted both of us on the transport ship, and I’ve seen you coming to and from the lunar Diamond Base! You’re wearing a pink diamond on your clothing right now!”

“General I beg to differ, but I prefer to be addressed as a _spy_. I may belong to Pink Diamond, but my loyalty lies with the crystal gems, and as you may or may not have noticed, I have made the process of discovering that in the next few years White Diamond may make the call to send down a second Diamond to earth, so you’re welcome for the information.” Her tone was rising.

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again and marched over to the end of the table. The room had fallen silent. All eyes were on the two of them.

Rose put a firm hand on the back of the chair, facing away from its resident, while shooting a sharp glare at her out of the corner of her eye.

“Let me make this… as understandable as possible,” She spoke forwards, her voice low and menacing, “I don’t trust you and nothing you say is going to change that. Is. That. Clear.”

Pearl paused, eyeing Rose down with hostility. “Transparently.” She nearly spat, her blue eyes cold and threatening. Rose didn’t move a muscle, nor did she take her eyes off the double agent in front of her.

“Assembly Dismissed,” Rose’s voice bellowed through the silence, “Bismuth, stay with me.” She turned again to Pearl, “My office, now.”

 

***

 

The wooden office door clicked quietly behind the three. Rose’s hand moved up swiftly to turn the brass lock, the mechanism making a clicking sound as it moved into place. Taking a step back, the general observed the alien movement of a metal mechanism that wasn’t there before as it clicked and whirred and locked into place around the door frame, followed by a completely transparent layer of protection shimmering the faintest of light as it closed in over the entire room.

“Well, you sure made a scene, I can tell you that.” Bismuth shrugged, her massive arms interlocked with each other.

“This has to stay quiet,” Pearl responded, “We can only trust a select few with this information, otherwise the chances of the Diamonds knowing about it will only increase.”

“So that select few is… us now?” Bismuth’s voice was half-sarcastic. “What a predicament.”

“We have to assume that not everyone in that room is truly loyal to us.” Rose responded. “The Hyalite that has been stationed here we now know is a spy who has been reporting directly back to White Diamond’s elites.”

“Is she now?” Bismuth sneered, a smirk on her face. “I knew there was something twisted with that crook’d-girdled—”

“If I become exposed, I have to be exposed as a spy for Pink Diamond.” Pearl spoke, “Which means I have to know how much to leak back to her.”

“So you’re a triple agent.” Rose confirmed.

“I’m conspiring against Homeworld. I belong to Pink Diamond, and act as a spy for the Crystal Gems. Then, I return and act as a spy for Pink Diamond. But in the end, I respond back as a loyal to the crystal gems.”

“Chick’s got layers.” The elemental chuckled.

“All the more reason to keep our eyes on her.” Rose looked back, “As for what to leak back to Pink Diamond—we have completely evacuated a base just north of the Baltic Sea. I will upload its coordinates to your database, and you can allow Pink Diamond’s troops to search the area.”

“Understood, General.” Pearl nodded.

“However, I’d like you to withhold from sharing this information for 2 months at the least.” This new command was met with a second nod. “But why—”

“If I am exposed as a spy for the crystal gems, we need to keep the first few layers to keep me on Homeworld’s side. If they know I was only going to the crystal gem assemblies to spy on them, they’ll still trust me and allow me to continually leak information back to you.”

“Smart,” Rose nodded.

“When I told ya’ I’d recruit a spy, ya’ di’nt think ya’ were gunna get the best agent in the galaxy, did ya’?” Bismuth laughed.

“I will keep myself as layered as possible. However, we cannot make it known that Hyalite is a spy, because then we’d be getting White Diamond involved. We want to keep this fight between Pink Diamond and the Crystal Gems. If you throw White Diamond into the mix, things will get a lot more difficult.”

“Understood.” Rose nodded. “Bismuth, I’d suggest to travel by warp back to the forge. I’ve given Biggs the weapon commission list, I assume it should keep you busy until I can arrange a charge for you to escort some more troops into. You are dismissed.”

“Right.” Bismuth dipped her head. “General.”

With a wave of her hand, the transparent sheet locking away the room dispersed into the air and the box-shaped line of metal unlocked from the door and vanished once more.

Rose turned to Pearl. “I’ll escort you to your ship.”

 

***

 

“It’s a model T1-421,” Pearl explained, “It’s old, but it gets the job done.” In a flash of light, her Pink Diamond outfit had been replaced with a blue, tight-fitting pilot’s suit. The only indication of her Diamond’s allegiance was a pink diamond logo on her chest. “Would you mind helping me with a quick check? Unfortunately the old thing burst into flames a few times, and I’d hate to mark up your stunning launch bunker.”

_Translation: the ship is espionage-proof, so upload the data from in there._

The room they had been slowly commuting through clashed horribly with the rest of the house. The launch paddock was the size of three football fields and was at least 150 feet high, with a massive ceiling that would open up into the sea. The entire thing was made out of alien metal. Parked all throughout the room were gem transport ships of all different shapes and sizes.

Pearl made her way towards a decently sized transport shuttle that had clearly not been made for multi-galaxy travel. The ship was sloped back with swooping wings and a few jet-propulsion engines, over all taking on an incredibly geometric shape. From the top, it would look almost exactly like a diamond. The machine was clearly built for intra-planet travel, most likely for overhead flights over earth, only breaking through the atmosphere when it needed to access the moon base or reconnect with nearby mobile bases.

The two entered the ship and Rose closed the door.

They were finally alone.

“Good job getting Bismuth to find you.” Rose stated towards the wall, her voice quiet.

“She was easy to talk to, It’s a good thing she recruited me, all of Pink Diamond’s other Pearls are all loyal to Homeworld before anything.” There was a slight crack in her voice.

There was a long silence.

“So White Diamond is going to try to interfere?” Rose asked at last.

“Yes, and I can tell Pink is terrified. She told me to pass on to you that White Diamond isn’t sympathetic. If Pink is ever exposed as a crystal gem—”

“We have to protect her at all costs,” Rose responded. “She wants to defend this planet. The planet is our top priority. However, we are never going to be able to keep White Diamond out of the mix without Pink still looking over the Earth.”

“She’s still so young…” There was a lump in Pearl’s throat as she clamped her hands over her mouth, biting back tears, “This was her first planet… she just wanted to prove herself to her sisters but then—” Pearl choked back a small sob. Rose’s fist tightened slightly, her sympathy for the gem behind her spilling over.

“She loves life… Just like you.” Pearl smiled, tears running down her cheeks. It was only at this point that Rose turned around.

“How’s she holding up?”

Pearl nodded, wiping tears from her face with an open palm. “She’s fine. Stressed, but keeping her composure.”

Rose nodded. “And how are you doing?”

Pearl looked up, her blue eyes swimming with agony. Rose felt her heart clench. Without warning, Pearl stepped forwards suddenly and wrapped her arms around the general, their lips locking.

Pearl broke the kiss as abruptly as it had started, resting her forehead against Rose’s, but dodging eye contact. The two stood, arms around each other in silence for what felt like ages.

“I’m so scared,” Pearl’s voice was short of a whisper, “Pink said White Diamond forced her hand. They’ve begun the purge of traitors and Half Bloods. I-I had no choice—I had to keep up appearances—” She sobbed silently as the general’s strong arms tightened around her. Rose placed a gentle, understanding kiss on her gem.

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this… Pink tried to apologize for it—it messed her up too—but I don’t blame her—I just—”

“It’s okay,” Rose whispered, “Now that you’ve been revealed as a spy to the Crystal Gems, we can see each other more often, okay?” Pearl nodded.

Once again, the two fell into silence, the grey misty comfort of their time entwined them.

“Pink also told me that White Diamond already knows about all of my layers. Hyalite is a better spy than we thought, she knows I’m not just a double agent.”

“But she doesn’t know about Pink Diamond.”

Pearl nodded.

More silence.

“Let’s get those coordinates uploaded.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First story upload here, and my first Steven Universe Fic! I hope you like it! I'll try to upload as frequently as possible (With the exception of through November), so I guess you can look forwards to that! :D  
> Also, if you could take the time, please leave a comment for any suggestions and feedback! It would mean the world to me!!  
> Happy Reading!


End file.
